


One of Those Mornings

by kindajared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindajared/pseuds/kindajared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up from a restless night off sleep and get yourself ready just enough to look decent enough for the human eye. You trudge the bunker library and start working on any given case until Dean walks in, unfortunately for you, it's hard for you to control your secret crush-like emotions. You're screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Mornings

You had a sleepless night. Sure you were in bed, eyes closed, but it was more of a rest of the eyes, not sleep. You managed to get out of bed at a decent time, grabbing the last red bull from the fridge, even the smell of coffee made you scrunch your nose. Coffee was never something you had grown to like.  
You managed to make your hair look presentable and put on a fresh pair of jeans, though the boys had seen you looking like a hot mess before, you couldn’t let Dean see you any less than decent. Sam? Well you two just knew when you both were having a rough time, hence the understanding of morning grossness.  
You had known the boys for about nine months now and you had admitted to yourself that you loved them to pieces a month in, even being who you were. One of the best female hunters around, or the best period, if you said so yourself. The boys could vouch for that.  
After a good grooming, you dragged your feet across the floor as you entered the slightly narrow library, sitting next to a tower of fable books. You smacked a newspaper and dragged it across the table towards yourself. Either the brothers were out, or just hiding, for whatever reason. You sat alone for about fifteen minutes before Dean walked in, looking a lot more awake than you were. He looked at you with raised brows.  
“Well, you look like shit for someone who slept for five hours.” He sipped from his coffee mug, eyes still on you. You raised your eyes to give him a playful glare, “How sweet, you’re so good to me.” You said with extreme sarcasm.  
“I know honey, I’ve always known how to make you smile.” He replied, trudging over to sit next to you. You scrunch your nose at the smell of coffee, “Fuck, Dean. You know I hate that smell, finish it or move.” You demanded softly. Although he drank it at the same pace, unmoving, “Nah, I’m good.” You let out an annoyed sigh. You can tell he’s smirking at your irritancy, enjoying it.  
He grabbed a medium sized book, tattered pages within it, and began reading. You just felt like melting when he was this close to you, you even begin to itch. He suddenly leaned over and let his lips hover against your ear, “Anything? Sam isn’t even having luck.” You suck in a breath and pull away in surprise, you must have been a little too invested in your reading, “Oh! Oh, not really, a few things here and there.” You smiled weakly, embarrassed as hell.  
Your face was flushed, you could feel it, and you knew he could see it. “Woah, woah, did I scare ya? Jeez…” He asked, amused with your facial expression. He snickered childishly. But by the look of him, just all of him, his face, tone of voice, and the look in his eye. He knew, he totally knew, it was obvious to you now. Fuck. Is this a bad thing?  
You returned to your relaxed position, straightening yourself in your chair, sighing to calm yourself down. You attempted to return yourself to the book you had picked up after the lousy newspaper, but you felt him looking at you, it felt nice to know those emerald eyes were solely on you. You looked over at him, his face was closer to yours then you thought, but you smoothed your hesitation out, “What?” You asked as if you did something odd. He kept quiet and just observed your face, “Dean, what the fuck? Stop giving me that look.” You furrowed your brows, “You’re hovering.” You held his gaze, as odd as it felt, you waited for him to say something, and he did, “You know, for once, you’re being really obvious.” He reached for your hair and brushes a few fingers through it, not minding how messy it was.  
You parted your lips, mind clearing away everything except for him. You were sure you had never been this still in your life, “Wow, I didn’t know you could stay this still or shut your mouth for this long.” You furrowed your brows and were ready to throw something back, but his lips were already on yours. You didn’t hesitate kissing him, you meant business when you were mad. His lips were more than you imagined, perfectly shaped, perfectly positioned, and the pressure of them was breathtaking. Your eyes fluttered shut quickly. You slid a hand up his chest to his neck before pulling away.  
Dean had an amused look on his face, figuring you would have been more shy, “Huh…” He said in response to the kiss before you did, “Wow, didn’t know would be such a weak kisser…” your voice was flat, as if the situation hadn’t changed. Your chest rose and fell heavily for a moment, soaking in his expression of satisfaction and surprise, “Didn’t know you were such a forceful and controlling partner.”  
“Fuck you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I'm always taking requests! Subscribe, comment or like?
> 
> Should I make a second chapter??


End file.
